When Orcas roar
by Mew31
Summary: i do not own furry dragons in genrel, a wonderful artist named Adelle Crowe dose. Now complete. Part 2 now in progress
1. Default Chapter

A/N: HI! It's wonderful me. uh, right any way. I wrote this down on paper some time ago, but my ma said it was good so I decided ta put is on computer paper and send it in. it's multied chaptered *GASP* DUCKS ROCK!  
  
When an Orca roars.. By: Mew3 ^^ Chapter 1: The Orca  
  
"DUCKS WIN!" The announcer shouted over the loud speaker. Among all the screaming fans, an unusual fan kept her silver eyes on them. She followed them as the filed into their locker room and quickly hid under the bleacher. As the Ducks filed into the elevator, she quickly leapt in and held onto the ceiling with her claws, making sure not to let her tail and wings give her away. You see, our friend wasn't normal. She was a furry dragon. She stood 5'7 at the shoulder, 25ft from nose to tail with a 50ft wing span from wing tip to wing tip.  
  
When the elevator reached the ducks desired floor, the left the elevator and the dragoness let her presence be known. In a very showy display, she reared up, bellowed and clapped her wings. "Stand back! I'll take care of this mutated fur rug!" Duke stated, as he drew out his saber. Not expecting such a reaction, with her life now in danger, she started stepping back. "Please, I didn't mean and harm. I just want to ask you something." Said the black dragoness and covered her head with her white paws. Then she stumbled into a much brighter light, so the Ducks could get a good look at her. She was black, as mentioned before, but she also had white markings like a killer whale, which earned her exile from her clan, her mother's death, and her name. "Let her speak Duke, it is her right." Wildwing ordered. The older duck nodded and stepped aside. Wildwing approached the dragoness, who, out of fear, reared and roared, extending her claws and baring her fangs in a bluff. Wildwing took aim, but was stopped by Tanya. "Wildwing don't! It's only a bluff!" "How do you know?" "Wildwing I think Tanya's right. If that dragon were gonna do anything she would have done it along time ago." Mallory cut in. Wildwing nodded and spoke to the dragoness. "Take it easy now, everything's gonna be alright, no one's gonna hurt you." It seemed to work, for the dragoness calmed. Wildwing grinned and patted the dragon. Duke walked up to the young dragoness. "Hey, Kid, I'm real sorry fer jumping ya like that. By the way, what's your name?" The dragoness was taken aback by Duke's question. No one had ever asked her that before. "My name, is Orca." Nosedive blinked, he never took into mind that both name and body could be beautiful. "Orca, that's a really beautiful name." Commented Mallory. Katie smiled and bowed her head. "Now, you said you wanted to ask us something?" spoke Wildwing, in regard of an earlier statement made by Orca. "I humbly ask to join your team." 


	2. The fight

When Orcas roar. By Mew3 Chapter 2: The fight  
  
Wildwing was stunned, as was the rest of the team. "Well I don't know. I guess there's no harm in giving you a test run in the fighting corse, but I don't know if you'd be allowed to play hockey." He explained. Orca nodded, and before she could explain that she wasn't interested in hockey and just wanted to help them protect her home, Drake 1 went off. Lizard-lips was causing trouble again. Mallory laughed. "Looks like you get your change sooner then expected." Orca smiled and watched, as the team she wished she was apart of ran off to the Migrator. Nosedive noticed that Orca wasn't following, and ran up to the dragoness, throwing his arm around her neck. "Come on Orca, this is you chance to so my big bro." Wildwing, who was calling for his little brother, cut Nosedive off. Dive smiled and ran after his brother, but the blonde duck ended up getting a lift. For Orca had slid her head between his legs, so Nosedive ended up on her back.  
  
  
  
Lizard-lips was indeed causing trouble. But what goes around comes around. He wasn't too concerned when the mighty ducks appeared on the sceen, but a chill was sent thro his spine when two glowing lime green eyes glared into his very soul. A low, intimadating snarl, warned of grave danger. Orca stepped from the darkness. The mighty ducks thought that Orca had become a monster of great evil. Orca lunged at Dragonus, her fangs and claws where on his scaly skin.. The two dragons looked into mortal combat, roars, snarls, the sound of ripping flesh, the smell of blood. It only triggered more vilonce between the two. Orca embedded her claws into Dragonus's side. In response, her bellowed and slashed her across the face, leaving a long scar down her face. She reared back and covered her face with her paws. She swung her mighy bladed tail at lizard-lips. He ducked just in time to save his head. But she took half of the frill on his head off. He screamed in pain and teleported away in a flash of green light along with his goons. Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Duke, Grin and Tanya just looked at Orca, as she cleaned her blade of the blood, and her eyes faded back to a lonely silver. Orca looked up and Wildwing. "You're in!" Orcae smiled and everyone praised her and welcomed. Wildwing smiled and patted Orca on the head. "Welcome Orca, I'm sure you'll do quite well here." 


	3. Guarding a Dragoness

When Orcas Roar Chapter. 3  
  
Guarding a dragoness  
  
"Stop moving or I'll never be able to patch you up." Complained an annoyed Tanya. Orca had left the site of an impressive battle with only a few minor cuts and busies. What amazed Tanya was that the dragoness was missing clumps of from the think fur around her neck, yet she suffered no damage what so ever. Tanya was gonna have to study our dragon friend some more. Tanya, to her relief and Orca's, finally finished patching up our dragoness friend's wounds, but, when Orca jumped off the table, she yelped in pain and nipped at her left front paw. Tanya rolled her eyes, Orca reminded her of Duke. If Duke was badly hurt he wouldn't tell the others about it, and Orca was exactly the same. Tanya warped Orca's paw up, and helped her into the Flashblade brother's room. Wildwing blinked when he saw Tanya enter with Orca. "Tanya, what's this about?" Wing asked. "Orca here, has a sprained paw, and didn't tell us about it." Tanya glanced at Orca who gave her and Wildwing the sweetest, most innocent smile she could. Tanya continued. "I figured that since she seems to like you and Nosedive best, maybe she could stay in here, if you don't mind." Wildwing thought for a moment. "Sure, doesn't bother me." Orca smiled. "There's one little thing, it seems she obsessed with trying to walk. One of you will have to guard her half the time, in shifts." Tanya warned. Wildwing chuckled and patted Orca on the head. "No worries, Me and Dive will take turns every two hours." "Then it's settled, now Orca, I don't want you on the paw for at least a week. And no showing off to Nosedive and Wildwing." With that Tanya left.  
  
Orca couldn't walk for the next week, but dagnappit that didn't keep her from trying to talk the brothers into letting her at least stand. She gave up on the first day however, and during her first night, she found out that Wildwing snored like a bull, and Nosedive talked in his sleep. Needless to say she didn't get much sleep. But this did have its good sides, she liked being looked after by the two, which came mostly from the fact Nosedive spoiled her. Every shift he'd bring loads of junk food. Chips, chocolate, soda, chocolate, pizza, chocolate, and movies(The Lion King 1+2, Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, Austin Powers 1+2). The proublum, however, was that a game was only 3 days away, and it worried them if Orca would be healed up enough, to make her first apperance to the world. 


	4. The game

When Orcas Roar Final Chapter The Game By Mew3  
  
By the end of the week, it was time for a game, and it turned out that the ducks had no reason to worry; Orca's paw was as good as new. And now, it was time for the rest of Anaheim to meet her.  
  
"The Mighty Ducks have stepped on to the ice, followed by what appears to be some demonic looking lioness. I've just been handed a paper from the manger of the Mighty Ducks. Her name's Orca Whale, and she just arrived her on earth a week ago. Let's make her feel welcome everybody!" Annoced the P.A. The crowd cheered when Orca stepped out onto the ice, and even got a good laugh, when the dragoness kept slipping and grabbed Duke by his jersey and let him pull her out. Grin smirked and lifted Orca up for all to see, the young dragoness started sinning like the beautiful animal she had been so appropriately named after.  
  
Orca bid the ducks good luck and flew back to the bench, where she could watch without being bothered. The game was going pretty smoothly, the ducks led by 2 and there were only a few minuets left in the game. However, Grin had been checked hard into the boards, and got hurt, so he couldn't play. Then Orca got an idea, she and Tanya had been working on a mask that could deploy an energy shield, and protect the dragoness from harm, if the ref agreed, she could use it, take Wildwing's place at the goal, and Wildwing could take Grin's place. She stepped out onto the ice and extended her wicked claws, and used them to balance herself. She ran over to the ref. "Hey Ref, let me take Wildwing's place at the goal, I have this mask, to help me in battle, I'll need to use it to guard the net, I need to use it if I wanna be of any use." The ref thought about it, then agreed. Orca smiled, bolted into the locker room, and when she returned she had a wicked mask on (the mask Orca has on looks like the head of the Shield Liger, anyone who's seen zoid and the shield liger will know what I'm talking about) "Wildwing, let me take your place while you take Grin's." "I don't know Orca." "Please?!" "Ok, you shouldn't have to do much work any way." "YES! Thank you thank you!" Orca rushed out onto the ice and got in front of the goal, dug her claws into the ice and waited for the game to continue.  
  
And the game did, it was going quite nicely, maybe Orca didn't need to be out there at all. But then, a player from the other team stole the puck and was making a break for it toward Orca. The dragoness readied herself as the large human drew nearer. "There's no way that puck's getting past me." She growled, and put her plan into action. The bottom panel on her mask dropped, and the top panel lifted, the 2 panels and the other 2 on the sides started to glow. The enemy player shot the puck. Centimeters away, then a huge pink energy shield engulfed the goal. The puck didn't stand a chance. The buzzer sounded, the game was over, and the Ducks had won.  
  
After the game, reporters flooded them, asking questions about Orca. Orca found this amusing and decided to tell them everything she could remember. "Miss Orca what can you tell us about your self?" asked a reporter. "Well, both my parents were black dragons, hailing from Clan Kohl. However, me and another female were the only ones in the litter that were black and white. My mother was killed, after be accused of cross breeding with a white. My father was killed while trying to protect my littermates and me. Lord Khoal spared me and my brothers and sisters. We we're exiled. I am 14 in dragon standards, but by human years I've been her for a little over 400 years." "Can you tell us how you got here?" asked another reporter. "Well, same way the ducks got here I guess. But I plan to get together with Dragonus, and force, er, I mean, ask him nicely, to bring my sisters, Stormy and Nadia, here to earth, so I wont be the only one of my kind here." Wildwing stepped in. "That's enough questions for today, we're all pretty tired after the game." "But Wing, I ain't done yet." "Trust me kid, the less those sharks know about you the better." Said Duke. Orca nodded and followed the ducks back into their head quarters.  
  
Orca padded into the brother's room, and jumped up on Nosedive's bed. "Hey, hey! Off the bed girly." Orca moaned in protest but did as she was told. Nosedive snuggles in under the covers. "Ok, now you can jump up." Orca smiled and jumped up on Nosedive's bed, snuggled up beside him and rested her head on his chest. Wildwng walked in to find that the two were already asleep. He smiled, got into his own bed and turned off the light.  
  
Well, there you have, my story on how the Mighty Ducks made their first connection with the Lore of Kornack, and who knows. Maybe some day Orca will be reunited with her brothers and sisters, but hey, that's another story.  
  
DUCKS ROCK!  
  
Mighty Ducks, Lizard lips are © to Disney Furry dragons, Clan Khoal, Lord Khoal, and the lore of Kornack are © to Adelle Crowe Orca Whale, Stormy, and Nadia are © to me Shield liger mask and related things belong to the awesome people who created 'Zoids' 


End file.
